


Clothes up

by CallmeJANE



Series: 31 días contigo (Kagehina collection kinktober 2017) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Sex, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: "Están tan pegados que el aire no tendría hueco por donde esconderse si huyera de alguna quimera. No hay remansos ni esquinas para nadie más entre ellos dos. Hinata le coge de la mano izquierda, enlaza sus dedos. En uno, el que va directo al corazón, brilla un delgado anillo. Sin marcas, ni muescas, ni detalles. Simple y llano, como él. Se lo besa con una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja repleta de cosas que no se pueden decir en voz alta. Kageyama trata de rescatar la poca información aprovechable que dispone de reanimación cardiovascular de su cerebro a la par que reaprender a inspirar, a sintetizar el oxígeno vuelto algodón de azúcar que escarcha sus células. Diabéticas."O en el que Kageyama acompaña a Hinata a buscar el traje adecuado para la boda. 1/31 kinktober (Clothes)





	Clothes up

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, el primero de los 31 kinks es "ropa", y antes que nada decir que a mi escribir lime o lemon me cuesta mogollón y prefiero pasarme un poco por el forro eso de que todos tengan, cuando haya habrá del bueno (o del que mi cerebro atine a escribir). Mientras los haré con todo mi amor a expensas de que os guste ;3

**Clothes up**

por

_CallmeJane_

* * *

 

La salita de espera es pequeña. Irrisoriamente diminuta para su opinión.

El suelo gris perla extiende sus fauces a lo corto de las cuatro paredes. De verdad, podría recorrerse esa habitación en menos de lo que se dice “periquete”. No hay ventanas y la luz blanquecina destila ese aire a caro por todos lados. Cabe la posibilidad de que luego les cobren por estar ahí más de cinco minutos. Unas cortinas plegadas tapan el probador. El único de toda la tienda. Claro, es que para qué necesitan más si nadie va a hacer cola en un sitio que te cobran por dar tres pasos, _por favor_. Son amarillo claro, otros dirían que _vainilla_ o _beige_ , pero él no entiende de esas cosas así que: amarillo claro y muchas gracias. Justo delante, en el corazón de ese cuartucho, se asienta un mullido y cómodo sofá que parece una frambuesa y le recuerda el hambre que tiene. Empotrados contra una de las paredes empapeladas desde el suelo hasta el techo con dibujos de flores plateadas descansaban varios percheros. También blancos, en esa tienda tienen un terrible problema con el resto de la gama cromática, al parecer.

Después de dos minutos de pie se ha sentado para lo que resta de tarde.

_Joder que es sólo una boda. Ceremonia y cena, qué más te da llevar unos vaqueros, coño._

—Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda o algo? No puede ser que tardes tanto en ponerte un traje, recuerda que luego tenemos que ir a comprar comida porque sólo queda leche en la nevera y-

—Jopé, que ya voy —le interrumpe. Nota algo moverse a través de la tela lozana— no sabes lo complejo que es colocar cada cosa en su lugar sin que se arrugue al moverme y tú no te dignas a hacer nada porque estas perezoso como de costumbre —las trabas chocan entre ellas, trastabillan hasta el tope. El ruido rebota en el cuarto, la sala se hace un poco más grande—. Y, por supuesto, esto pasa por comprarlo _sin mí_ mientras que yo sí pienso en hacer estas cosas juntos… En fin, ¿qué te parece?

—Se supone que no se puede ver el vestido de la novia antes de decir el “sí, quiero”—dice sin pensar. A su cerebro no le quedan rallitas de cobertura. Se chupa los labios sintiendo como el corazón bombea adrenalina pura contra el pecho a punto de estallar.

Calza zapatos de vestir, negros en todas sus esquinas, de piel como cobertura. Parecen que presumen de dueño en vez de ser al revés, como si hubiesen sido exclusivamente hechos para cargarle con orgullo. Los cordones se cruzan hasta desaparecer dentro de sus pliegues, el borde del pantalón esconde unos calcetines que él sabe que son blancos porque es tan memo como para no quitarse los que normalmente lleva puesto.

—Me parece correcto que te consideres la mujer de la relación, Tontoyama —sonríe amplio y voraz desde su altura media y su complexión dura. El traje sólo empeora su taquicardia—. _Va-mos_ , dime qué opinas, tengo otros dos en el vestidor pero he pensado ponerme primero el que más me gusta, la verdad —añade Hinata, arruga la nariz y aunque ahora tiene 27 años sigue pareciendo un crío lleno de mohines infantiles. Se rasca las mejillas coloreadas por el rubor para cubrir el pudor—, estaría bien que te gustara éste.

Algo le golpea áspero contra el pecho, le araña las entrañas buscando las palabras adecuadas para definir lo que piensa de cómo va vestido.

—Eh…—se asfixia al hablar, una nube de humo esponjosa le sisea la garganta. Se le inflan los nervios— Está bien.

No pretendía sonar tan seco. _Realmente_ no era su intención dejarlo caer así, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo verlo vestido de _novio._ Y es que le parece perfecto cómo el pantalón tono arena le abrazaba las piernas perezosamente hasta la cintura donde dos tirantes, del color de los arándanos que suele encontrar en la segunda estantería cuando se acerca su cumpleaños y Hinata piensa hacerle una tarta, muerden el cinturón con unos dientes oropel. No lleva chaqueta, ni blazer, la única decoración que realza lo blanco de su impecable camisa –abrochada hasta el último botón– era una pajarita aterciopelada azul mar tempestad, cielo nocturno y despejado. Además, allí, justo sobre el corazón despunta un diminuto ramillete. Kageyama no tiene ni idea de qué flores pueden ser, pero son pequeñas y _naranjas_ , salpicadas de hojas verdes. Joder, es _tan_ él todo el conjunto, fuera de las convencionalidades donde priman las formalidades amarradas con corbata que se muere por morderle la nuez. Esa que sube y baja cerca del lazo.

_Pienso quitártelo de un mordisco._

—Solo… bien —Hinata titubea por un momento, forzando la sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Me iré a probar los otros, quizás estos te convenzan, son algo más clasicones y…

—Hinata, éste está bien —repite como un loro. Comienza a preocuparse por la falta de lucidez que le queda al final del vaso.

—Sí, Kageyama, sé que estoy bien —boquea Hinata, con la expresión caída y las manos en un puño— pero no quiero estar _sólo_ bien. Se supone que debo gustarte más que eso, que no tendrías que saber ni decir ni “hola” al verme. Incluso que… —se atraganta, suspira, le mira rojo como un tomate—Sé que es mucho pedir que llores en nuestra boda, pero es que estoy seguro que a mí se me va a ir la vida como me pasa cada vez que te veo jugar un partido y eso que no estás ni la mitad de guapo que cuando te levantas por las mañanas y tu pelo está más rizado que el mío.

Se levanta como un resorte del sofá. Los nervios le hormiguean el cuerpo entero, una ola de azúcar le recorre la piel por dentro. No dice ni pio mientras acorta la ínfima distancia que los separa, porque es pequeña y su respiración huele a naranja desde que se compró ese chicle en la tienda de la esquina y tiene hambre de muchas cosas. Siempre le ha gustado esa cara que pone de sorpresa, cómo sus ojos se abren de par en par y las pupilas se le dilatan hasta el infinito ante el chiporroteo de anticipación; apreciar con toda claridad cómo sus labios dejan un hueco en medio para poder respirar, cómo se los chupa y los humedece. _Madre mía, Hinata._ Lo besa grande y fuerte y amplio, con la boca cerrada primero, con los dientes después. Le acaricia el vello de la nuca recién cortado con las yemas de los dedos. Hinata le busca con la lengua, por fuera, por dentro, la saliva le sabe dulce y adictiva.

—Tengo muchas ganas de quitarte _esta_ ropa —musita Kageyama, mordiéndole la barbilla afeitada, el cuello le huele a aftershave. Se siente borracho de él y sus pecas—, pero para desnudarte, primero necesitas comprarla —se zampa con la mano abierta el camino de su espalda ataviada en tela fina y suave. Le desabrocha un tirante como diciendo “no puedo esperar para hacerlo” —. Dudo mucho que a la gente de aquí les guste lo que quiero hacerte.

Están tan pegados que el aire no tendría hueco por donde esconderse si huyera de alguna quimera. No hay remansos ni esquinas para nadie más entre ellos dos. Hinata le coge de la mano izquierda, enlaza sus dedos. En uno, el que va directo al corazón, brilla un delgado anillo. Sin marcas, ni muescas, ni detalles. Simple y llano, como él. Se lo besa con una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja repleta de cosas que no se pueden decir en voz alta. Kageyama trata de rescatar la poca información aprovechable que dispone de reanimación cardiovascular de su cerebro a la par que reaprender a inspirar, a sintetizar el oxígeno vuelto algodón de azúcar que escarcha sus células. Diabéticas.

—Entonces… ¿cómo estoy?

_Yo es que te mato._

Tiene la poca sensatez de decírselo a la cara, cómo si no supiera la poca dignidad que le queda en el cuerpo y le supiese a poco verlo sonrojado y hablando a voz en cuello. _De verdad, pienso descuartizarte y qué bien te queda llevar flores cabrón._ Tiene los santos huevos de preguntarle algo después de comerle le boca, así, todo ojos de caramelo diluido en mazapán, brillando de expectación y cariño. Los labios hinchados y rosas, preparados para un nuevo asalto.

—Pues mira —comienza Kageyama. Le da la espalda—, yo me voy a comprar algo de comer —lo mira desde el marco de la entrada— tú sabrás lo que haces.

Y se va, porque algo de orgullo le queda como para aguantarse las ganas de quitarle la cara de cordero degollado.

Tiene toda una vida por delante para ello.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Reparto bolsa de confeti y arroz para los novios por review? Muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
